


Galactic Diary

by goldmuffin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldmuffin/pseuds/goldmuffin
Summary: Just Yifan's diary where he rants about life and Junmyeon.I mean, what's wrong with a 6ft Chinese rapper, hip hop figure exuding big dick energy 24/7 to have a diary that he calls Scorpio where he can gush on about milk, plushies, galaxy and his short boyfriend?Nothing. Duh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These will all be very random, okay?

_Dec. 10, 2018_

 

_Dear scorpio,_

 

_Dear scorpio..._

 

_Dear scorpoi_

 

_SCOPEOPA_

 

_HAVE YOU SEEN IT? JUNNIE'S TEASER PHOTOS? well ofcors u haven't ur a notebook_

 

_BUT HAAJKAOAWIWOAPAP_

 

_oh scorpio my bro if only u seen my man_

 

_he be looking so gorgeous_

_That face? As long as it exists i don't need no seat from ikea_

 

__

 

_And here, he looks so sexy_

 

_Tie me up, master_

 

_BUT THIS SCOUPIOEN_

 

 

_mmm his abs. looks so hard i wanna touch. And taste. And bite. I wanna bite on his man chest :(((_

 

_Yum_

 

_I will be nsfw with you, bro_

 

_Okay, here goes_

 

_I want to lick him all over, ride him or have him tie me up and do whatever the fuck he wants with me_

 

**_I WNAT YHAT DICK_ **

 

_god im so hard for him_

 

_good night unfortunate notebook who's totally missing on the great wonders of junmyeon's holiness_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Dec. 11, 2018_

 

_hi scorpio,_

 

 

 

> _You know what I want? A rocket ship. Because what's the point of life anyway if you can't travel the galaxy, right? Galaxy is awesome. It's skr. Dope dope dope._
> 
> _Oooh, I'd love to bring exo. But not mama. She wouldn't even let me think of buying another car! 20 isn't enough. No, it's not._
> 
> _Junmyeon would love that, right? He loves my cars. Oh, and he's a star wars nerd! We can have a galaxy date! That would be so cool and romantic♡_
> 
> _But im still not over junmyeon's photos. Oh no. I still want his rock hard abs on me. You know what's funny? It's that I had a crush on jun because he looked so little and vulnerable that I wanted to protect him with my life. But here we are now and although he's still short, that body ain't something one would take lightly. And you know what? I just fell even harder for him._
> 
>  
> 
> _Damn, those videos he used to send me. The ones that chanyeol would take while junmyeon sweated in the gym? When he does push ups and his ass... Wow_
> 
> _that lucky fan who saw him at a gym working out and my my_
> 
> __
> 
>   _I wanna pinch those butt cheeks._
> 
> _And don't get me started on his biceps._
> 
> _Damn Yifan, you really are Junmyeon's hoe._
> 
> _Hm, facts only._
> 
> _well, that's it. I gtg get myself milk and take a nap._
> 
> _galaxy overlord, yifan_


	3. Chapter 3

_yo scorp,_

> _Wanna know a secret. Meh, then again you do know all of my secrets... Anyways._
> 
>  
> 
> _I_
> 
>  
> 
> _Am_
> 
>  
> 
> _Powerful_
> 
>  
> 
> _And not in terms of galaxy and rapping. I mean I have actual power over_
> 
>  
> 
> _Yes you guessed it right_
> 
>  
> 
> _Meigeni!_
> 
>  
> 
> _like they all hate my mullet and yet they still stanning._
> 
>  
> 
> _Awesome, right?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Skrr_
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh and yeah exo released their 2nd teaser for love shot and it looks so cool. Their voices were amazing as usual. They're amazing as usual._
> 
>  
> 
> _But_
> 
>  
> 
> _I saw SOMETHING_
> 
>  
> 
> _maybe the others did too but maybe not_
> 
>  
> 
> _Oooh i won't tell you but it's THE BEST MOST DELICIOUS THING EVER_
> 
>  
> 
> _And with that, imma ditch you now and dial up my baby_
> 
>  
> 
> _yifan_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dec. 15, 2018_

_sup_

 

> _so my fans have been wondering where I am. Where am I? Certainly not being scolded by mama for buying another car which is btw a black Mercedes-Benz CLA-Class. And also, regretfully, not whimpering in the hands of my beautiful boyfriend because SM is drunk and high and promoting the boys. Although I'm gonna have to exchange a word or two with mihawk and kasper. What they did to dae was absolutely unnecessary._
> 
> _back to where I am_
> 
>  
> 
> _Well, if you did not know, I am with luhan_
> 
> _Yes. As in mr. blow my flute_
> 
>  
> 
> _he's been whining and crying about minseok not following him back and how his own “girlfriend” thinks he's 25. Sucks to be him_
> 
>  
> 
> _oh and did you know love shot was not originally love shop but cum shot? Yeah idk too but i think it's what it used to be_
> 
>  
> 
> _naaaananananananana_
> 
>  
> 
> _song's dope and FIREEEE_
> 
>  
> 
> _and dae is a cute avocado ^^ an avocadae >~<_
> 
>  
> 
> _whoopsie gotta go. tao's flexing on luhan again and the deer might start crying again_
> 
>  
> 
> _peace_


End file.
